


Ways of the Ninja!

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ballpoint Pen, Comedy, Comic, Comic strip, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Ridiculousness, Shenanigans, Smut, amateur paneling, artwork, five pages, love-shack, smex, stick-figures, white paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Kakashi and Tenzou sneak off for some love-love time deep in the woods of Konoha, and are accidentally witnessed by Naruto.  Naruto ropes in Sai to investigate, which leads to some rather steamy escapades for both pairs..."  [2008.10.09]This is a 5 page comic illustrated in stick figures. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Sai/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Ways of the Ninja!

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, lol, but I could not get Sai to look right except in the orgasm panel. Figures! ♥ Hope you had fun reading this silly comic!
> 
> Please do not repost. :) 
> 
> Come say hi over on twitter! @erisabesu3 :D


End file.
